Celestial Transformation
The Celestial Transformation is a godly transformation granted by the Celestial Orb. The Celestial Orb is a 0.30% drop from the Moon Lord (Advanced). Once it has been equipped, the Celestial Transformation can be achieved with a press of the = key. The character's hair turns silver, and any armor worn while the mode is activated is transformed into the Celestial Armor, which grants over two hundred defense. Pressing the = key again will deactivate the transformation. The Celestial Wings are also granted, which are the best wings in the game, even trumping the Solar Wings in terms of stats. While in the Celestial Transformation, players are granted the following buffs: * +85% melee speed * +70% damage * +10% critical strike chance * +40 HP/s life regeneration * +80 defense * +60% pickaxe speed * +65% minion knockback * Doubled mana regeneration and damage * Increased jump height and jump speed * Movement speed is doubled * Can't drown in all liquids * Can swim in all liquids * Move at regular speed in all liquids One drawback to the Celestial Transformation is that it is incredibly difficult to maintain at first, being able to only use it for less than a minute at first, but the more it is used, the longer it can be used. Eventually, it can be used for up to twenty minutes. However, it has a cool-down of twenty minutes as well. The Celestial Mode's special ability is to activate the CELESTIAL ZONE. By holding the SHIFT key and pressing the = key five times, your character will emit a golden aura and all of the buffs typed above will at first only be doubled, but mastering the Celestial Zone will triple them. Additionally, the Celestial Zone will at first cause the player to spaz and cause have their stats lowered, but by mastering the Celestial Zone, it is possible to bypass this flaw all together. However, the Celestial Zone will reduce the duration of the Celestial Transformation by around five minutes. Another fault of the Celestial Zone is that in order to achieve it, one must be able to hold the Celestial Transformation for the full twenty minutes. In order to master the Celestial Zone, one must stay in it for extended periods of time, when it is mastered, you'll gain a silver aura. The most epic part about the Celestial Zone is that when it is mastered, you are able to perform various attacks: # Holding the U key will charge a silver wave of energy,when it is fully charged it will release. # The ultimate attack, if your player is below half health and the F12 key is pressed, your player will rise up, blast a gigantic silver wave of energy out of their body, cover themselves in silver aura, and crash down at lightning speed to crash into the enemy so hard that an explosion occurs. Pressing the = key will deactivate the Celestial Zone. Category:Buffs Category:Hard Mode Items Category:Hard Mode Armor